Nothing happens by Accident
by Starwarshobbitfics
Summary: It was a saying often said by the late Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn. On Raxus, the meeting of Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri was fated. Their frienship would become everlasting. After Ahsoka forsakes her chance to re-enter the Jedi Order, she meets with an old friend who can help her overcome her trauma. Prequel to my Hobbit crossover Wrath of Smaug. A one-shot. Mainly friendship here.


It was done. She had finally took the last step from the Jedi Temple. Not daring to look back, former Padawan Ahsoka Tano made her way through the busy streets of Coruscant. She soon reached the nearest spaceport and looked at her options.

"Where do I go from here ? What do I do ? More importantly... whom could I trust ?" She kept questioning herself.

She searched in her pockets, she was surprised to find several credit chips.

"300 credits. That could buy me a one-way trip... to either Corellia or Onderon. What if I take the latter option ? Would Lux help me out as he did before ? All of a sudden, making decisions isn't as simple as it used to be. Still, I need to leave this planet. I can't face Anakin... not yet. Onderon, it is then !" Ahsoka muttered to herself before finally picking her destination.

The space flight from Coruscant to Onderon was uneventful, for the most part. She kept to herself and since she spent all her remaining credits on booking her flight, she had to settle for water and Republic rations as sustenance until she reached her destination.

Upon landing on Onderon, she left the Iziz spaceport and looked around, trying to remember where the rebels gathered when they worked together to free the planet from the Separatist puppet King, Sanjay Rash. When she found the spot in question, it was empty.

"I can't waste anymore time, where would Lux be ?!" She berated herself as she kept going in circles and became lost.

Being distracted, Ahsoka bumped into someone as she was looking around.

"Hey, watch it !"

She looked up... It was Saw Gerrera, one of the rebels Ahsoka befriended during the brief insurgency.

"S-Saw ?! I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..."

"Woah ! Didn't expect you of all people to be here now..."

"Saw, what do you mean by that ?" She raised an eye marking.

"Lux told me how you almost got sentenced to death at a hokey trial. He was worried, but is now relieved that the charges were removed."

"Where is he ? I would like to speak with him, if I could..."

"His mansion is right around the highest point of Iziz. You can't miss it ! Go on and see him. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you !" Saw gestured towards some hills.

"Thank you for your help. I'll let him know you pointed me in the right direction." She hugged him and ran towards the biggest mansion in the hill. That had to be it.

"How can he afford all of this ? Stupid, stupid, stupid, Tano ! He's a Senator, he has more than enough credits to spare." She chided herself as she hesitated to ring the doorbell.

"Just a minute !"

All of a sudden, Ahsoka felt an array of emotions in her : Fear, Doubt, Anger, Pain, Relief... and a strange feeling she felt she couldn't quite identify.

"May I help you ?"

He looked for a moment before he gasped in shock.

"A-Ahsoka ?! What are _you_ doing here ? Haven't you joined back the Order after your trial ?"

"Hello, Lux. To answer your questions... I wanted to see you again... And for the second... I... I... I... l-left the Or-Order, Lux..."

She ran inside, with tears streaming down her face. Her emotions finally released...

"You WHAT ?! But why ?" He tried to wrap his head around this shocking bit of news.

"You don't know half of what I've been through, Lux ! Even before the trial, the C-Council... T-They didn't t-trust m-me, Lux... They t-tossed me out with-without a second thought. They didn't even give me a c-chance to explain my s-side of the s-story..."

She was definitely emotionally drained. What could he do, except hold her in his arms and listen.

"There, there, it's ok. It's ok." He told her as he brought her to the couch.

"NO ! It's not ok ! My trust was betrayed ! They didn't believe me ! How can you expect me to trust anyone willingly again ?" She buried her head in his chest and kept crying and crying.

"Well... I know that we've had our... "disagreements" in the past, but now... I couldn't bear to see you hurt. Seeing you in this emotional state is torturous, at best. I'll help you... however I can." He hugged her gently and rubbed her back as to soothe her nerves a bit.

"Y-you don't have to do this, you know ? Let's face it, I'm a nobody now. All my dreams, dashed away. All my hopes, gone. I don't know what to do, where to go, who to trust..." She buried her face further.

"You don't have to decide right now. Listen, you can stay here as long as you like, as long as you need. Take the time to recover from your ordeal. It doesn't matter how long it takes, I won't leave your side until you recover, I promise." He looked at her with a smile.

"And how do you expect me to repay you for your kindness ?" She looked at him, forcing a smile.

"You don't. I ask for nothing in return. I'll do anything for a friend in need. Now, you should know that it's normal to have feelings. I know the Jedi told you to ignore and bottle them up. You still need to release those emotions you've been holding onto since your trial... For your sake, let them go... Cry some more if you need to, my shoulder is there to bear the burden." He took a good look at her, her face stained with her tears.

"B-but I'm better than this... I'm stronger... I'm not supposed to cry..." She looked at him, not sure how to continue the awkward conversation.

"That's what the Jedi _drilled_ into your mind. It's perfectly natural to do so..." He got up and brought some tea.

"Thanks, I guess this help a bit. So where would I be staying now ?" She looked around.

"There is the guest room at the back of the stairs that has never been used. By all means, make it your personal quarters. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I have to contact the King and let him know that I won't be available for the next following days." He got outside and activated his holo-transmitter.

"Good evening, Senator. How are things going for you ?"

"Things are well... for the most part. I won't be available for the next few days as I'm "entertaining" a very special guest."

"Oh, a lady friend, perhaps ? Do we know her ?"

"Yes, your Majesty. But not in the sense that you'd expect it. It's Ahsoka Tano, whom helped us to free our world from the Separatists. After some unpleasant events on her end, she chose to abandon the Jedi Order. And now she is in some serious emotional trauma. Can't let a pretty girl cry like that, right ? I want to help her, if you'll agree."

"Well, we owe that girl much, take as long as you need, Senator. We will manage without you for the time being. Good luck and send the girl my kindest regards."

The transmission ended, Lux made his way back and saw her silently sipping her tea. He came to sit beside her.

"It will take time, but you'll feel better eventually. Could I suggest to take a rest afterwards ? From the look of things, you've had a long day. I think you'll enjoy the blankets, they really keep you warm after a few moments." He took the teacups and left them on the table.

"Yes, I'll be there momentarily. If you'll excuse me." She made her way to the refresher at first, then went back down to her room.

"Now if there's any problem during the night, don't hesitate to come and get me, ok ? My room is at the upper left corner. Good night, try to sleep as best as you can. We'll talk some more in the morning." Lux made his way to his room, leaving Ahsoka on her own.

She climbed into the bed, as she wrapped the blankets, only then did she notice that she forgot to change for sleeping, she decided to let it slide and soon found some comfort, thanks to the warmth of the blankets.

"The others would be worried by now. Perhaps I should tell Anak... Oh, that's right. I _left_ the Order. Oh, Skyguy, Obi-Wan, Master Plo..." She muttered softly before breaking into tears once more.

Around 3 am, Lux got up to get himself a glass of water as he usually does. This night had thunder rumbling and lighting crashing that could be seen from the windows. As he looked at the spectacle of nature unfold, his ears caught a faint sound in the darkness. It was Ahsoka's silent crying. Just hearing it tore his heart in two, something had to be done. He would discuss it with her in the morning.

The following morning, Lux was up and preparing some coffee to get him going for the day. The guest room door opened and out came a tired-looking Togruta.

"Bad night ?" He asked as he began to program his droid cook with new orders.

"You could say that. I tried to sleep, I really did. But I kept seeing them... All the Jedi I left behind. It brought back all those painful moments in my mind again... I cried all night." She went to him and accepted the coffee cup as she had large circles around her eyes.

"These things take time. I wouldn't expect you to get over this emotional trauma within a week, possibly not even 2 weeks at that. Hungry ? What would you like ?" He looked at her as he opened the fridge, showing the various meats lying around.

"Well... given it is morning, I guess eggs and bacon could do the trick." She forced a smile towards him as she took a sip of her coffee.

"And how do you like those ?" He asked while pulling a few eggs and strips of bacon.

"Oh... um, I like the eggs well cooked, no leaking if you know what I mean, and I like bacon extra crispy... I'm not being too fussy, am I ?" She leaned on the counter and watched him continually program the droid.

"It won't be a problem, 'Soka ? Can I call you that ? It has a nice ring to it, don't you think ?" He looked at her while his cheeks reddened and he noticed her headtails darkening for a moment.

"Sure, you can call me that if you want, I don't mind. The Jedi who found me on Shili, Plo Koon, used to call me Little 'Soka, so I'm used to hearing it." She no longer needed to force herself to smile, just him being around her was enough to cheer her up. However, the mention of Plo Koon brought a quick flash of discomfort in her face.

"Ok, now watch how this droid handles the cooking. It's quite impressive. It's one of the newer models I purchased recently. I can cook by myself fairly well, but given I'm always held up with Dendup, I rarely have the time to cook myself a meal, so this droid was a good investment." They both watched as the droid did everything to her expectations. Within minutes, the droid offered a plate to her.

"This is perfect, Lux ! Just how I like it. Thank you so much. But... given I'm mainly a meat-eater, isn't your food bill gonna go up because of my special diet ?" She looked at him with concern.

"Since you are my guest, I will insist that you don't bring up financial issues about you staying here. Really, for all that you've done for Onderon, it's the least I could do." He looked at her nervously.

"For all the things I've done ? What about what I didn't do ?! Like saving Steela, of all things." She began to argue and noticed she hit a nerve when she mentioned her name.

"Please, please, PLEASE ! Don't bring Steela into this ! You know that Saw is still affected by her death ? There isn't a day that he doesn't go to visit her grave... It was painful enough to witness her death, I don't wish to lose you either, which is why I want to help you recover from your trauma. I... I care for you... in more ways than you'd know... Oh dear ! Ahsoka, I'm so sorry ! I'm sorry ! It just came out !" He looked at her sheepishly before he ran off in embarrassment.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"Did he just admit that he loves me ? How do I feel about him ?" Her thoughts were now very confused.

2 weeks later...

As time went on, the pain brought by the memories of her trial lessened little by little...

"Good morning ! How do you feel ?" He greeted her with the usual morning coffee.

"Good morning to you too ! Well, for what it's worth, a whole lot better than two weeks ago, but I still feel the sting from time to time." She took a seat next to him, awaiting the droid cook to prepare her breakfast.

"Time heals all, so have you thought of what you could do now that you've mostly recovered from your trauma ?" He looked at her while taking a sip of coffee.

"I didn't really took the time to think about it, really. It is ok if I stay a while longer ? I'll admit, I've come to appreciate your company." She smiled back while placing her hand on his, making him slightly nervous.

"Stay as long as you like, I don't mind at all. If I may be so bold, could I invite you to a special dinner ? It's in 2 weeks from now. I've got reservations to a quality restaurant that serves the thickest and juiciest steaks you've ever had in your life. Interested ?" He smiled at the sight of her drooling in anticipation.

"A-are you asking me for a date, Lux ?" She chuckled lightly.

"No, no, no ! It's not a date, I assure you. It's a gathering of friends. Saw and Hutch will be there too. It'll be fun !" He laughed along, lightening the mood of the moment.

"Why not ? I haven't had a decent steak in a good while." She smiled and circled the date on her calendar.

2 weeks later, at 5 pm...

"Are you ready ?" He looked at her and was speechless by her beauty.

"Do we go by speeder or do we walk there ?" She took the first step outside.

"It's not too far, you can see the neon sign from the hill up here. Let's walk, it's only going to be good exercise for both of us." He pointed at the sign which was flashing brightly.

After about 20 minutes of walking, they were at the entrance. Hutch and Saw stood there waiting.

"All right, everyone, follow me." Lux took the lead and met with the gentleman assigning tables.

"Can I help you, Monsieur ?" The gentleman looked at his VIP list.

"You certainly can, my good man. Reservation for 4 to Lux Bonteri." Lux smiled as he knew the service here would be impeccable.

"Ah yes, right this way, Senator." The gentleman lead them to their designated table. Not far there was a pianist playing a rather mellow tune.

"Man, I feel out of place here, Lux. How about you, Hutch ?" Saw laughed as he noticed most patrons were wearing tuxedoes and expensive gowns. He had his military outfit from the rebellion still.

"It isn't that bad, Saw. As long as you act proper, I doubt the others around us will scoff at you." Hutch looked around and noticed all the waiters and waitresses running around. It seemed to be a busy night here.

"Good evening, Sirs and Miss. My name is François, I'll be your waiter for the night. Shall we order any appetizers ?" The waiter introduced himself and began his service.

"Not really, but thank you kindly. We would like to move on to the main course, if it's no problem ? Oh, also, put it all on one bill." Lux smiled as the waiter offered the menus and left to serve others.

"Just look at those prices ! Bonteri, you're insane to pay all of this for us ! But, we like you like that. Don't bother changing." Saw looked in awe as he noticed the extreme prices on the menu.

"It is my treat ! I don't want to hear anymore about the prices, am I understood ?" Lux looked at Saw in annoyance. Hutch and Ahsoka stayed quiet.

"Have we decided on what we'll have tonight ?" The waiter returned and was ready to take their orders.

"Rib-eye steak, done medium, with potatoes on the side and... your finest glass of Shiraz you have on hand." Lux pointed out and was already licking his lips in anticipation.

"Typical peppered steak, done medium, I guess I'll go with potatoes like my friend there... and uh... any lager you've got on hand." Saw stared at the menu and was looking for the beer section in a hurry.

"Your thickest and juiciest steak you've got, done medium-rare, no side order... and just a glass of water for me." Ahsoka looked at the menu and looked for the best steak option there was.

"I'll break the mold and take... your Nuna Shish-kabob, with rice on the side, and um... Shiraz is way too strong for my taste, but I'll take a glass of Pinot Noir." Hutch looked at the wine selection before finally making a choice.

"Very well, your order will be delivered as soon as we can, as you can see, we are a bit overwhelmed tonight, so we thank you kindly in advance for your patience as well as your patronage. The least I can do is bring your drinks now." The waiter went off to fetch the group's drinks.

"Swell, everybody is having booze but me. That makes me feel "in with the crowd"." Ahsoka was disappointed that she couldn't join in the festivities like the rest, she simply wasn't 18... yet.

"Aw, don't feel left out, 'Soka. You're still with us. You don't need to drink to have a good time." Lux patted her on the shoulder.

"If you say so..." She waited like the rest for their meal... it seemed to be taking a bit longer than usual.

After 45 minutes of waiting, their dinner was finally delivered.

"Holy Smoke ! This steak is incredible ! And this imported Corellian lager isn't bad at all." Saw was not surprised to enjoy his plate, after all it was a 150 Credit steak !

"You were right, Lux. This is the best steak I've had in my life. So tender and juicy." Ahsoka was greatly enjoying her piece at well.

"Indeed, my Rib-eye hits the mark... and this Shiraz is nothing short of being absurdly awesome ! Peppers on the nose, a nice oak aftertaste. I'll have to buy this eventually !" Lux was pleasantly surprised, especially how his choice of wine went well with his steak.

"Nuna's good, but this Pinot Noir is even better ! I usually don't drink wine, but I like this !" Hutch quickly finished his glass and left it on the table.

"Anyone care for desserts ? No ? Very well, then. I hope you enjoyed your evening with us. Thanks for coming. Don't be shy to come back, we don't get out much !" The waiter came after all were done and handed the bill to Lux.

As they all exited the restaurant, Hutch and Saw headed towards the centre of Iziz while Lux and Ahsoka went back to the mansion in the hill.

"That was so sweet of you, Lux. Buying us dinner like that... I'm not sure how I should repay you..." Ahsoka looked at him as they walked towards home.

"No, no, no. You owe me nothing. It was my pleasure to have you with us tonight. We had a lot of fun." Lux stopped by the door and was about to enter.

"I think I know how !" Ahsoka caught Lux completely off guard as she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hmm... what did that legendary Jedi used to say ? "Nothing happens by accident." She kissed me... willingly. Perhaps we were meant for each other after all. I won't rush things. If it happens, it happens." Lux muttered in his thoughts as he laid down in bed.

"I guess I'm in love with him after all, but how will I tell him ? I can't move in too quickly, it would be awkward for both of us. Oh, we'll see how he acts in the morning." Ahsoka said in her thoughts as she covered herself in blankets.

On Coruscant, in the Chancellor's office...

"Now this is a stunning development. Young Skywalker's apprentice to abandon the Order following her trial. It will make it even easier for me to turn Skywalker to the Dark Side, with no anchor to keep him attached to the Light. There is Senator Amidala... but she will be dealt with in time." Palpatine was pacing in his office, waiting impatiently for a specific delivery.

"Your Grace, I have the holo-vid you requested. It was a bit of a challenge to find and quickly copy, that blasted librarian kept snooping around." Tarkin entered the office and handed over a disc to Palpatine.

"Very good, Admiral. That will be all." Palpatine ushered him out and took a look at the disc. He smiled when he read the writing "The Desolation of Smaug".

"Yes, he will be a force to be reckoned with ! Now to discover the coordinates of Arda. Then to discuss with Lord Tyranus on how to... recruit this great beast for the Separatist Alliance. The Jedi won't even know what hit them !" Palpatine cackled with glee as he watched the recorded images of Smaug destroying Dale and sacking Erebor.

 **My first one-shot ! Woohoo ! I thought it would be interesting to write something that filled the gap between the Season 5 Finale "The Wrong Jedi" and my 1st story, Wrath of Smaug. I tried a different writing style instead of the typical story-book format that I usually use. By the way, my 1st story was quite rushed, should I attempt to rewrite it once I'm finished with the mammoth that is Ring Wars ? Don't be shy with your reviews, folks.**

 **P.S. : Thanks to Lux's Sister's review, I've decided to leave my 1st story at it is. My following stories definitely show improvement on my part.**


End file.
